


Lea Describes

by eavk



Series: Even the Illustrator [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Artist!Even, Daddy Kink, Illustrator Even, Isak is a single father in this, M/M, POV Isak Valtersen, Pining, Single Parents, doctor!Isak, lol blink and you'll miss it- it's very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: "Halla Lea, are you ready to draw with me today?" Even asked as they walked over to the white table and set his art supplies on the surface. Jonas sat behind the camera with Mikael on his right monitoring the lights and sound. Isak sat on the left in his usual seat. Again, Lea asked if she could finally know what they were drawing today. With a nod from Jonas that they were rolling, Even turned to her and said brightly, "Today we're drawing your parents!"Isak's eyes widened, looking over at Jonas who was staring at the screen but now with a smug smile.Or, An AU where Even’s an illustrator who draws what kids describe to him for YouTube, and Isak is the smitten father of a six year old with a wild imagination.





	Lea Describes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyellowcurtains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/gifts), [empty_venom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/gifts).



> Hi everyone! This is my first fic I’ve written so apologies if it’s not great, but I had this idea and needed to see it on paper so I wrote it! Obviously completely inspired and based off of the series Kid's Describe by Cut on YouTube. I've been binge watching the episodes and couldn't help but picture Evak. 
> 
> I’m thinking about continuing this into another chapter if that’s something you’d like to see :)) Big shoutout to empty_venom and theyellowcurtains for inspiring me to start writing fanfiction!! 
> 
> \- aea (pronounced eyah)
> 
> EDIT: I changed it so that Lea called Isak Papa. Minor change, but it seemed more fitting because that's the common term used in Norway!

Isak grinned a few feet away as his daughter Lea prattled on about unicorns and their economical benefits to the world. Even sat next to her, beanie keeping his hair out of his eyes as he hunched over with pencil in hand. Every few sentences he'd politely pause her, repeating the descriptions as he sketched them quickly. At the sudden sound of a piercing scream of glee, Isak shot her a disapproving look, 

"Lea, use your indoor voice."  
"But Papa! Look at how fat these unicorns are! They're perfect!" 

She turned back to Even, explaining that the bigger the unicorn, the more meat could be harvested, thus more energy for the planet. But not to worry, it didn't hurt them at all it was simply standard procedure. At that, Even looked over to where Isak was standing and shot him an amused albeit concerned smile. 

A few months ago, Jonas called Isak about how his studio needed kids for a new series he was pitching. At first, Isak was unsure with the premise of showcasing his daughter to strangers on the internet. Let alone, YouTube. But with pleads and promises of everything being fine (and Jonas bribing Lea with infinite cheese toasties), Isak brought Lea in for a practice taping. With her active and eclectic imagination, she became a permanent participant of the series, Kids Describe. Lea was more than happy sharing her knowledge and perspective on life, and Isak had never laughed and smiled in such a short amount of time as much as he did while they were filming.

Of course, it wasn't solely because of his daughter's monologue. 

"I think it's done now, how about you?"  
"Yes! Let's present... Rainbow World!"

Even flipped the large drawing pad towards the camera and crew, Lea gripping the lower right edge helping him. As she leaned over the table explaining her perfect world, Even nodded along, making sure he got each aspect correct. 

The drawing had a big rainbow spread across it diagonally, with chubby unicorns walking along the lines. On the sides were gardens with plants of various designs. The most detailed being the one with pizza slices as petals, the center a scoop of ice cream. A beacon shone at the end of the rainbow. According to Lea, it guided the animals to the harvest area where they would be reborn the next day. 

Isak swears she has a nice, stable, and loving home. 

Isak shook his head, bemused at his six year old kid and glanced over at Even to see him already looking at him. Isak blushed, but kept the eye contact, asking a silent question, ‘Kids, huh?’

Even grinned, his eyes squinting and letting out a chuckle, ‘Yeah.’ 

 

_________________

A week later with Lea's hand in his, Isak walked through the doors into the bright white studio. The lights and cameras all set up with several people milling around adjusting equipment. Jonas walked over greeting them both and ruffled Lea's short blonde hair lightly. 

“Well aren’t you dressed up nicely today! Halla Lea.” Lea smiled at him and did a small twirl in her frilly blue dress. She looked up at Jonas, suddenly serious, "Uncle Jonas, what're we drawing today?"  
"You know I can't tell you yet!"

Lea turned to Isak, "Do you know what we're drawing today?"

"Nope, Jonas is a big meanie and won't tell me either." Isak gave Lea an exaggerated frown as Jonas rolled his eyes jokingly. Unsatisfied, Lea walked away from Isak and went around the room tapping the crew member's arms attempting to get a hint to her question. 

Isak looked around the room and noticed the absence of a certain tall man with the softest sculpted blonde hair he'd ever seen and eyes he wanted to jump into. "Where's Lea's partner in crime?" He pondered to Jonas, feigning casualty. 

Before Jonas could respond, Isak heard over his shoulder, "Right here, but I'd have to say that'd be you." 

Isak startled as Even came out from behind him, winking as he came to stand to his left. He was wearing a jean jacket today on top of what seemed like two more layers of clothing. This time his hair was free and tousled sexily, a strand loose in a perfect wave. Isak felt both over and underdressed in his simple burgundy button up. But he did spend a good ten minutes getting his curls in place, while Even looked like he rolled perfectly out of bed. 

"True, it's just the two of them. Can't have Even taking your place, right Isak?" Jonas said raising his impossibly full eyebrows. 

No, but Isak wouldn't mind a new addition to the family. 

Before Isak could retaliate with something less desperate than his internal monologue, Lea ran back over to the trio now noticing Even's arrival. 

"Halla Lea, are you ready to draw with me today?" Even asked as they walked over to the white table and set his art supplies on the surface. Jonas sat behind the camera with Mikael on his right monitoring the lights and sound. Isak sat on the left in his usual seat. Again, Lea asked if she could finally know what they were drawing today. With a nod from Jonas that they were rolling, Even turned to her and said brightly, "Today we're drawing your parents!"

Isak's eyes widened, looking over at Jonas who was staring at the screen but now with a smug smile. 

"But I only have one?" Lea asked, confused. 

"That's okay, every family is different. We're gonna be drawing your daddy today," Even explained. Isak gulped involuntarily. Daddy. 

Lea was ecstatic, talking about how Isak was the best papa in the world. Even nodded agreeing, as he prepared his pencil above the blank sheet. 

“What does your papa do?”  
"Papa saves people everyday!"  
"Is he a superhero then?" He asked as he drew a circle to start the head. 

"No, he's more like a prince" she corrected, saying as if it was common knowledge. Even's lips quirked up as Isak went red, not knowing how he'll sit through two of his favorite people in the world describing him. "Lea, I'm a doctor" Isak corrected her. 

"Nei, I think your papa looks much more like a prince, right Lea? Look at those curls!" She agreed wholeheartedly, pleased he understood her as Even sketched in the face. 

Lea continued to describe Isak, his thin lips, pale skin, how tall he was. 

"Remember to add a crown Even!"  
"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Should he be smiling?"  
"Papa's always grumpy, he only smiles at some people."  
"Well, those people must be very lucky."

"If he's a prince, should he have a princess to save?"  
"No, papa likes boys." 

Isak, casually sitting on a stool as he watched the two almost slips off, choking at his daughters casual declaration. Even glances over with a smirk before turning back to Lea, "Maybe we can draw him a nice boy to save then?"

They continue and Isak nearly excuses himself from the room. By the time Even is done inking the illustration he's beyond flustered and Jonas and Mikael are not-so subtly laughing at how affected Isak is. 

"Are we done Lea?"  
"Yes, it's perfect!"  
“Here we present, Prince Isak.”

As they turn the sketch pad around, Even is staring at Isak, waiting for his reaction. Isak is floored by how cute Even drew him, but it's still undoubtedly Isak on the paper. Even didn't draw him a damsel in distress. Instead, it was him running towards the viewer. The outfit was what Isak was currently wearing, but with the addition of a sword at his hip. His eyes were wide and sparkling, cheeks dusty, and face determined, concentrated. His hair was perfectly curled, and nestled on the top of his head, a crown. 

All Isak could do was stare at Even in awe, not knowing what to say, and Even brightly smiled back, raising his eyebrows acknowledging the unsaid words. As Lea and Even finished the shoot with some last words, Isak couldn't stop the grin plastered on his face. Jonas shook his head, amused at how smitten his best friend was as he prepared the camera for the next recording. 

Lea ran off to the table of sweets and snacks, her reward after she was done filming. As Vilde helped Lea unwrap a cookie, Isak walked over to Even. 

"It sucks we can't give these drawings to the families. I think me and Lea did a pretty good job recreating you." said Even when Isak approached the table. 

"Thank you." he said genuinely, still at a loss for proper words, cheeks still flushed. They both look down at the drawing for a moment, then Even looks back up at Isak. 

"So Doctor, huh? Maybe you can save me one day." Even said, with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Open ended ending? I may write a part two if you'd like to see more and if I have time! 
> 
> My tumblr is eavk.tumblr.com where you can send me asks if you have any AU ideas!
> 
> Again big thank you to Gee and Nat, especially Nat who sent me an invitation to join ao3 <3 
> 
> \- aea


End file.
